Gonna Be All Right
by Anna Kaiya Freeman
Summary: Candace muses about when she found out the boys were "together." Phineas/Ferb.
1. Gonna Be All Right

**A/N:** I realized that there weren't a lot of PhineasxFerb fics out there, so decided to write one of my own. I tried to keep it some what like the show itself, but taking into consideration that everyone is older in this story. Candace is probably about 21 , while Phineas and Ferb are probably around 16 and 17. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Phineas and Ferb Belongs to Disney, not me.

**Gonna Be All Right **

When I first realized they were together—loved each other **that** way—I was shocked. Shocked, appalled, and as much as I hate to say it, I was somewhat disgusted with it all. Brothers! Step brothers with no blood relation, but even still, they had grown up together. I couldn't—and still can't to a certain extent—wrap my mind around it.

All I knew was that my two younger brothers were holding hands and leaning toward each other when I had burst in that afternoon.

"Guys, I'm home! I'm home for the summer! Spring semester ended today!" I flew into the house, tossing all my college crap aside to be forgotten for a few months. Glancing around, I slapped my forehead like an idiot, suddenly remembering that mom and dad were in England.

'_How convenient_,' I thought to myself. '_The boys are probably out back building a damn space station or something_.' Over the years, I had learned to calm my obsession with busting them, but I still hadn't given up on figuring out how the hell their inventions and projects always seemed to disappear.

And why Perry always did, for that matter. Where was he anyway?

Grabbing a pop from the fridge, I decided to take a look out back at the fabulous project of the day. Despite the fact that they were still in school—my spring semester ended in May, ha ha—those two somehow managed to whip something up quickly before dinner every night. I hummed to myself while I slipped on some flip-flops and opened the glass door.

"Hey! Phineas, Ferb! I'm home! What are you building tod—" My sentence was cut off. The yard was empty. That in itself was a miracle, but that wasn't what had caught my voice in my throat and made me drop my freshly opened Dr. Pepper.

Their hands were locked together, fingers entwined, and so close to each other that their lips were practically brushing. I only saw it for a split second, but there was no mistaking it. My two brothers had been about to kiss before I showed up. They flew apart, and Phineas waved at me, acting as though nothing had happened. His cheeks were red, though. As red as his hair. Ferb was silent and wearing an unreadable expression, like usual.

"Hey, Candace! You're back! Did your semester end today?" I nodded once, suddenly feeling a bubbly, cold sensation on my feet. The Dr. Pepper I had dropped. Perry crawled out of no where and began sucking it off of the pavement. "Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas said with a small laugh at his pet.

Finally, it sunk in, and I felt my left eye start to twitch.

"Phineas, what the **hell**!" I shouted, and kicked the can across the yard. Perry flinched a bit, but continued to suck up the sugary drink remaining. I felt like I was back in my old "busting mode" but this was a little different. I was just plain frazzled and confused instead of insanely set on a goal.

"Candace?" he asked, suddenly tensing up. He knew damn well what I was talking about, but seemed reluctant to address it.

"What the hell!" I repeated and clenched my fists. I shot my gaze to my other brother as well. "You too, Ferb! What the hell!" My British brother only blinked. Typical.

"Candace! Calm down! What's wrong?"

"Don't play dumb, Phin!" I said, jabbing a finger into his chest. He had grown so much in the past years. We were the same height now, and Ferb stood taller than both of us. "What was that? Why were you and Ferb about to—!" I sputtered and grasped a clump of my hair in my fist. Phineas' gaze was cast downward, like he was being scolded. Ferb remained where he stood a few steps away, eyes also downcast, but not like Phineas. Ferb looked as though he was expecting this to happen.

"Candace, Ferb and I are... well," He took a deep breath. "Ferb and I are together. We love each other. More than just brothers." My eye twitched again and my eyes frantically shot back and forth between the two. I felt like it had to be some sort of trick, some sort of malfunctioning creation they had made that day.

But no, it was my two little brothers. Standing before me, telling me they love each other more than normal brothers.

'_Should_,' I thought. '_More than normal brothers __**should**_.' Phineas was holding his ground, waiting for a response, but I could see how stiff he was. He was both wanting and dreading my answer. Ferb walked over slowly and took his brother's hand. They were both waiting now. Waiting for my answer to their... their **insane** statement!

"D-do mom or dad know?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit from the shock.

"No," Phineas answered. I swallowed, said action feeling like needles were sliding down my throat.

"Anyone else? Your friends?"

"No." Ferb answered this time, tightening his grip on Phineas' hand. I closed my eyes tight and I could practically feel my head starting to pound. I had just barely gotten over the stress of my final exams, only to come home and find out my brothers were... hell, my brothers were **dating** each other.

"I should keep quiet about this, then." My voice had dropped down to a whisper.

"We would appreciate it, Sis," Phineas said. I sighed again and slowly walked onto the grass before laying down on it. My hair fanned out beneath me, and I heard my brothers footsteps as they followed. Phineas sat down next to my head and Ferb sat down at my side.

"Candace," he said quietly, his accent still so noticeable after all the years in America. I looked over and up at them. Both looked slightly worried, as if they were afraid they had broken my brain.

"All right," I said in a defeated tone. "If I'm keeping this a secret, I should at least know what the hell **this** is. Tell me everything, you two."

Apparently, one night, Isabella had finally confessed to Phineas. She was usually such an out-going and strong girl, it really surprised me that it had taken her that long. After she confessed, Phineas said he had no idea how to respond to her.

"She's beautiful, Isabella is," he explained. "And an awesome friend. One of the best! But when she said she felt more than friendship, I had no idea how to react. She's wonderful, she really is. But for some reason, I couldn't return the feeling."

"But, Phineas," I interrupted. "You two were so obviously crushing on each other when you were young! What happened to you that changed that?" My brother shrugged.

"I have no idea," he said. "Maybe she waited too long."

"But that future that my future self came back to bust you from—"

"The future is never set in stone. It is always changing," Ferb explained. "That future we visited was one of the many possibilities. Your future self changed something from the past and created an entirely new set of events, leading to a different end result. I assume this somehow happened with Phineas and Isabella." I stared at him, slack-jawed. That was probably the most I had ever heard my step brother talk. Phineas cleared his throat, snapping me back to reality.

"OK, OK, so... the future isn't certain, Phineas and Isabella didn't end up together, but what the hell does any of this have to do with Ferb?" I asked, crossing my arms. The brothers looked at each other and back to me.

"Well, lets just say, even though I hadn't actually _rejected_ Isabella, I wasn't doing so hot," Phineas said with a sigh. "I felt like a jerk, and was extremely confused why I didn't return her feelings. They had passed and moved on, without my even realizing they were gone.

"I came home a wreck. Shaking and all confused." He shrugged. "Ferb talked it all out with me." I eyed my step-brother curiously.

"I'm still confused how this is leading to you and Ferb becoming an item. Since when are you two gay? Ferb, you were always doing things 'for the ladies,' and Phineas," I said with a roll of the eyes. "Well, I guess you never really showed any interest besides Isabella, but still..." Phineas, surprisingly, chuckled at my words.

"Oh, Candace. Haven't you ever heard of being bi?" I slapped my palm to my forehead. This conversation was getting too weird for my taste, and as curious as I was, I had a feeling I didn't want to know how both my brothers had figured out that they fancied both genders.

"OK, OK, so you're both bi. Hunky dory. That **still** doesn't explain how you two got together!" I was getting impatient. I knew they weren't intentionally doing it, but it felt like Phineas and Ferb kept dodging the question. "I mean—Ahgh, Phineas, I hate to state the obvious, but you're **brothers**." He only nodded.

"Yeah, we know. But not related by blood."

"Well, yeah, but," I sputtered and rubbed my forehead again. "You two grew up together like real brothers even if you're not. How could you even think—?" Ferb cut me off.

"Candace, I know it might be weird, but Phineas and I saw each other more like best friends."

"Yeah, Sis, I mean, I understand that we had our brotherly moments, but think about it for a second. We never really fought or got really annoyed with one another like brothers—hell, **siblings**—usually do." I let out a groan and fell back into my original position lying on the grass.

"My brain hurts," I whispered. "You two and the things you do just go right over my head, you know that?" Phineas gave an apologetic smile and Ferb simply shrugged.

"If it makes you feel any better, Candace, we're still kinda figuring the whole thing out ourselves. Testing the water, so to speak." My younger brother patted my hand. "I guess you could say you walked in on one of our 'experiments,' per say."

"Just don't try to **bust** us on this one," Ferb added with a chuckle. I couldn't help but smile, even though the whole thing still confused me.

"OK, all crazy, new blossoming romances aside," I said after a long stretch of silence. "I am hungry. And I never got to drink any of my pop." Perry chattered his teeth and I sent him a glare.

"Sounds good," Phineas said and stood up, brushing himself off. "Where do you want to eat, Candace?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you **did** just get home from college only to have your brain explode from Ferb and I's antics." He winked. "I think we owe you."

"God," I said with a grin. "When did you two get so sweet?"

"Since you started paying attention to us and not our inventions," Ferb answered with a smirk and held out his hand to help me up. "Now, choose a restaurant. We'll take you." I grabbed his hand and looked thoughtfully at the sky as he pulled me from the ground.

"You know what?" I giggled quietly. "Why don't you **make** a restaurant? A cool pizza parlor or something." They stared at me like I had gone completely crazy for a second. But then, Phineas absolutely **beamed**.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

When I first realized they were together—loved each other **that **way—I was shocked. Shocked, appalled, and as much as I hate to say it, I was somewhat disgusted with it all. But the sounds outside of a construction site, seeing my little brothers wearing hard hats, and checking blue prints comforted me. Everything felt right in the world.

And as I watched them through the window, I saw them pick up where they had left off before I barged in on them. My two little brothers pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. I felt my eye twitch, but then they broke apart. Phineas saw me in the window and waved. His smile was brighter than any of those summer days when they had driven me up a wall, caused mom to question my sanity, or embarrass myself in front of Jeremy.

That image of them kissing each other so soft... So soft, with a giant pin-ball themed pizza parlor in our back yard, I realized it then. Everything felt more than right in the world. Everything was perfect.

"They're gonna be all right, Perry," I whispered, patting the platypus on the back. He chattered his teeth, and I knew he agreed. "They're gonna be all right."

Fin


	2. Shaking Hands

**A/N:** Sorry, had to upload this a couple of times because I had to fix a few things. Anyway, I was going to post this as a seperate story, but decided that it depended too much on "Gonna Be All Right" to be a stand alone piece. I don't like this one as much as "Gonna Be All Right" but there is some dialogue in here I'm proud of. Eh. Take it for what it's worth.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I'm merely and fan and am not making any profit from this.

**Shaking Hands**

Ferb's back was pressed up against the wall, and in his hand, he held Phineas' own, trembling one. He was not shaking like his brother, but he was **shaken**. With good reason.

"I can't believe we did that," His brother whispered. "I can't believe we did that." Ferb nodded slowly, events of the past few minutes replaying in his head like a movie.

Telling his parents about their relationship was never going to be easy, but he had never planned or imagined it coming out in that sort of matter. A quick kiss during their monster movie marathon, and it had all gone to hell. Prying eyes had apparently been watching their sons at that particular moment.

Linda had gasped loudly and then sputtered out strings of confused, fragmented sentences much like Candace had when she found out. Minus the cursing that came along with it. Lawrence stood still and shocked, silent as a grave.

"Boys! Phineas! Ferb! What—?"

"What's going on?" A groggy voice came from above, and Candace had started to walk down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and almost tripping over her slippers. "What are you yelling about, mom?"

"The boys!" Linda exclaimed. "Candace, the boys are doing something... something **crazy**!" Ferb remembered that both he and his step-brother had winced at those words.

"Oh, did you finally see one of their crazy inventions?" Candace asked unenthusiastically. "About time. Go me. I'm not insane."

"No, Candace!" Linda shouted and pointed. At that point, Ferb had stood up and grabbed Phineas' hand firmly. He saw his sister's gaze follow his step-mother's finger to their terrified expressions. His older sister's eyes widened and she ran the rest of the way down the stairs.

"What happened?" She asked. Her words were directed at her brothers, but their mother answered like it had been at her.

"They... kissed! On the lips! And held it, and—"

"Mom, Dad," Phineas said softly, and Ferb watched his brother—best friend, lover—begin to quiver. Though, his eyes were on fire. Love. Determination. It made Ferb's heart soar. "Ferb and I love each other. More than just brothers. We're together."

He thought his parents were going to drop dead from simultaneous heart attacks. Both of their mouths opened and closed like a fish on land gasping for water. Ferb made sure to hold Phineas' hand tight and keep his expression calm. They had to show their parents that what had been said was serious.

"Boys, that's—I don't know how to—It's crazy! What are you talking about?"

"I think some explanation is in order," Lawrence said quietly. He was still as stiff as a board, but had finally seemed to find his voice again.

"Yes," Linda agreed frantically. "We need you to tell us everything, boys. We'll find a way to make things **right**. We'll work it out." Ferb turned to look at his step-brother.

"I don't like the sound of that," He whispered.

Telling their parents the whole story took longer than it did with Candace. Linda asked for so much more information, it was making their heads spin. Ferb thought his brain might explode when his mother had frantically asked them if they were sexually active with each other.

"Wh-wh-what?" Phineas had blurted out, turning all shades of red. "Of course not! I mean—we're still—**mom**! Even if we were, that's not—!"

"I'm just checking!" She shot back, bringing a hand to her head and shutting her eyes tight. "I just don't understand! Help me understand, boys! Then we can get somewhere!"

"I've explained it a million times, mom. I don't know how else to put it," Phineas said quietly and leaned against Ferb's shoulder. The green haired brother looked down at him; he seemed put out by how many times the conversation had just gone around in circles. Ferb decided it was his turn to talk.

"You keep telling us to help you understand so we can 'get somewhere,' Mum," He started, putting an arm around Phineas' shoulders. He then looked her straight in the eyes. "Where are we trying to 'get' to?" Linda looked thrown for a loop.

"Well, I mean—Your father and I want to understand so we can—so we can get to the point so—so that we can **help** you two, Ferb!" Those words were followed by silence similar to after the dropping of a bomb. Ferb saw Candace open her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"I don't think by 'help' you mean planning romantic dinners for us, do you?" His mother blinked and clamped her mouth shut. Lawrence glanced at his wife, then back at his sons.

"Boys, I think what your mother meant was—"

"I can sympathize that this is a lot to take in at one time," Ferb interrupted his father, surprising everyone, even himself. "but I think it is a rash statement to suggest that we need some sort of **help**."

"I—Boys, I don't—" Linda stammered, but Phineas grabbed his step-brother's hand and stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch. Ferb followed his example, watching him curiously.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do tonight," He said, his voice firm. But Ferb noticed that his hand was trembling. "We're going to have our movie night, like we planned. In our room. With no interruptions." He started walking towards the stairs and Ferb followed, meshing their fingers together as they went.

No one stopped them.

And there they stood, side by side, backs pressed to the wall of the upstairs hallway. Phineas still trembling, and Ferb still gripping his hand tightly. They were both shaken from what they had just done. No sound traveled up the stairs, so both could assume that their parents were still in a stunned silence.

"Ferb," Phineas whispered and wrapped his arms around his British boyfriend. "What happens now?" He didn't know how to answer that question. Instead, Ferb simply rested his chin on Phineas' head and returned the hug.

"We stay strong, I guess," He replied after a long pause.

"What the **hell** was that about?" Candace's voice carried from downstairs, and the boys jumped at the sudden noise.

"Candace?" Phineas whispered, and broke free from his brother's arms. He craned his neck to try and hear what their sister was yelling about.

"Even **I **didn't freak out **that** much when I found out! Thinking they need **help**? What is going through your head?"

"Wait—Candace—You knew?" Linda exclaimed.

"Yes! I've known all summer, mom! I found out three months ago while you guys were in England!"

"They've been... 'together' for that **long**?"

"Yes, mom," Candace sighed. "Probably longer than that, even. But that's not the point!"

"Well, Candace, I don't know what to tell you! How am I supposed to react when I found out my sons are **gay** for **each other**?"

"Oh my god, were you even paying attention? Mom, they're bi," Ferb could practically picture his sister shaking her head in disbelief. "Totally different."

"Candace, they're **brothers**!" Linda shouted.

"You really weren't listening to them at all!" Candace shouted back. "They're not related by blood and grew up seeing each other more like best friends!"

"Even still, Candace! It doesn't make sense! If you understand it so well, then **enlighten** me!"

"I don't understand it, mom! I don't think I ever will!"

"Then why are you fighting me so hard?" Linda sounded hysterical now, and Ferb felt a little guilty.

"Because, mom!" Candace yelled, sounding equally wound up. "If you actually paid attention, you would **notice**! You would notice that Phineas is even more enthusiastic and creative in **everything** he does! You would notice that Ferb **talks** more! You would notice that... You would notice that they're **happier**, mom! And I don't need to understand it to notice it, or **support** them!" Ferb heard Candace start to head towards the stairs, but she promptly whirled around. "And neither should **you**."

Candace ran up the stairs and rounded the corner only to run into Ferb. She almost fell over, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back up.

"Sorry, Candace," He said quietly. She looked at both of her brothers, and Ferb noticed her cheeks were heating up.

"Uh... you guys heard that, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes we did," Phineas whispered, pulling his sister into a hug. "And it was beautiful." Candace looked stunned for second, but slowly wrapped her arms back around her brother.

"Mum and dad will come around," Ferb stated matter-of-factually. "It'll just take some time." Phineas turned around and smiled.

"Ha ha, yeah. And even if they don't, we'll have Candace to protect us from their wrath," He joked. Candace smirked and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Well, I can't **bust** you to mom and dad for the life of me, but I'll at least make them see that **this**," She pushed her two brothers together. "doesn't need any damn **help**." Ferb smiled and kissed Phineas before turning back to Candace.

"Do you want to join us for our movie night?"

"Me?" Candace asked and chuckled. "No, no. I have a date with Jeremy bright and early tomorrow."

"I thought the date was at ten," Phineas said.

"Yes," Candace said with a yawn. "Bright and early." Both boys stared at her blankly.

"Oh my god, you're teenagers. You should be valuing sleep and stay in bed until noon. Do you still get up at six in the morning?"

"Well... we bumped it up to eight since, y'know, we started staying up later," Phineas explained, and Ferb nodded. Candace sighed and shook her head.

"Wow. You two are something else," She said. "Besides, you're having a monster movie marathon, right?"

"Yup!" Phineas grinned. "Nothing like a good, old, corny monster movie."

"Uhm, yeah. Not my thing," Candace laughed. "But thanks for inviting me, boys. I'm off to bed." She started walking towards her old room which was turned into a spare room. "Good night, Phineas. Good night, Ferb."

"Good night, Candace," Phineas said. "And Candace?" She turned around to look back at him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Really, thank you." Candace smiled, went into her room and closed the door behind her, leaving Phineas and Ferb in the dark hallway. Ferb grabbed his brother's hand, and let out a relieved breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

Phineas' hand was no longer shaking.

Fin


	3. Fate Isn't Good Enough

**A/N:** This is the third "chapter" of the "Gonna Be All Right Series." I know it's hard to sympathize or feel sorry for Isabella when many PxF fans would see her as an "obstacle." I may not be her biggest fan, but I don't particularity hate Isabella and I can really empathize with her in this chapter. This part is very emotional and I tried to convey her feelings as best I could, so I'm sorry if it seems sappy. Please enjoy it for what its worth!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb and I am not making an profit from this.

**Fate Isn't Good Enough **

I knew it would be awkward. He's always been clueless about anything and everything to do with romance, so when I confessed my love to Phineas, I was prepared for his blank stare and completely confused blabberings. And believe me, I did get them. Phineas Flynn reacted exactly how I had expected him to. Choruses of _"What?"_, _"You mean it?"_, and _"I... I never noticed!"_ In fact, everything went like I had imagined that night. Well, everything, of course, besides his answer. That was completely unexpected.

"Oh, god, Isabella," He had whispered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Isabella..." I could feel my face heating up more and I moved even closer to him.

"Y-yes, Phineas?"

"Isabella, I," he stammered and looked up sheepishly. That was when I was sure of it all. I was convinced he was going to take me in his arms and carry me away right then. My childish fantasies took over, distorting real life again.

"Yes, Phineas?" I asked again, swooning.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, and my dramatic, theatrical day dreams halted.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry," He said again and closed his eyes to avoid mine. "I don't know what to say. I can't answer you. Not right now." He touched my cheek softly and quickly before turning around and running out of my house.

I sat stunned, so confused I couldn't even cry. Too confused to register anything that had just happened. I stood up, walked slowly upstairs to my room, and went to bed.

It was almost nine months later. He still hadn't given me an answer, and I still hadn't cried yet, because I didn't know what he was going to say. Our friendship hadn't changed much, even after my confession. We never even mentioned it, and everything continued like normal.

Well, almost normal. Sometimes, when our eyes met, I knew he could see I was asking for his answer. Usually, he would turn away, and continue whatever he was doing. But on occasion, he would hold my gaze, and scrunch his eye brows together sympathetically. _"I still don't have an answer."_ Or, that's how I interpreted it.

So I waited.

My friends hated it. They told me I was being stupid, and that he was just leading me on, or that it was his sick way of rejection. Funny how they could like him one day, and hate him the next just because he couldn't answer my feelings. People are fickle.

"Isabella, its been **months**!" Gretchen said, grabbing my shoulder one day after school. "You need to confront him about it! Stop letting Phineas toy with you!"

"I thought you were stronger than this, Isabella," Holly exclaimed and threw her arms in the air.

"If he's not ready, he's not ready," I answered sternly and crossed my arms. "And I am strong. But sometimes boys need time too. If we can't understand that, then what kind of women are we?"

"**Nine months**, Isabella?" Katie asked. "No one needs nine months."

"Unless they're popping out a baby, which Phineas obviously isn't," Ginger said absently. I ignored her. Had it really been that long? I stared intently at the sidewalk, and felt one of the girls put their hand on my shoulder.

"It's been long enough, Isabella. Please just go ask him for an answer," Gretchen whispered and gave me a hug. "For your own sake." I clenched the strap of my bag and let out a heavy sigh.

"All right," I whispered. I could see the Flynn-Fletcher house right up the road. "I'll call you guys later."

I rang the doorbell. I'm not quite sure why; Phineas and Ferb were usually outside in the backyard year-round. A little chilly, November weather wouldn't keep them grounded. Mrs. Flynn answered the door and smiled at me.

"Oh, hello, Isabella!"

"Hello, Mrs. Flynn," I answered and mustered up the best happy front I could manage. I was so nervous and scared to confront Phineas.

"The boys are out back, but I'll call them in so I can make you all some snacks before I go to my book club," she explained and opened the door wider. "Please, come in."

"Thanks," I answered and closed the door behind me. While I took off my coat, Mrs. Flynn went to fetch her sons. They came in, and greeted me like any other day. I locked eyes with Phineas, but he didn't hold the gaze. We sat down at the table and talked about school, the teachers, the homework, and more. We gossiped, we complained, and we laughed like teenagers will. It was so normal, I had practically forgotten why I had come over in the first place.

"Here, kids. There's some sandwiches and stuff for you to eat. I have to go to my book club. See you later tonight, boys."

"Thanks, mom. Bye!" Phineas said and Ferb waved as she walked out. I snapped back to reality and remembered what had to be done. What I had come there for. When I heard the door shut behind Mrs. Flynn, I quickly stood up.

"Phineas! I have to talk to you about something!" My voice was suddenly higher than usual, and I could feel my legs tremble from the nerves. Taken aback and his mouth full of sandwich, Phineas looked up at me with a dumbfounded expression. Ferb glanced over at his brother and rolled his eyes. I stayed where I was and waited for Phineas to finish chewing.

"Uh, yes, Isabella?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together as if he was dreading what was coming.

"I need to talk," I said again. "I want—I **need **your... answer." My voice had died down to a whisper when I finished that sentence. Phineas froze for a split second and put down his sandwich. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. I saw Ferb place a hand on his brother's shoulder before standing up.

That was what I liked about Ferb. He could be quiet and awkward sometimes, but he was very observant. He understood what was going on, and knew I wanted to talk to Phineas alone. I sent him a grateful smile. He just nodded his head.

"I'll leave you two alone, Phin." He began to walk away, and I opened my mouth to speak—

"Ferb, wait," Phineas said frantically. "Don't go." I could feel my eyes widen and I almost yelled out in protest and confusion. Why the hell would Phineas want **Ferb** there when I wanted to talk about my **love**? I saw Ferb sigh and shake his head.

"Phineas," he started, turning around to face us. "it's wonderful and very sweet that you want me here, but have some tact." He nodded in my direction. "Give Isabella the respect she deserves. This is between you and her. My part comes later." Phineas clenched his fists and nodded slowly.

"You're right, Ferb. I'm sorry, Isabella," he whispered. I was more confused than ever but continued to stand still. My heart was beating a mile a minute. Phineas met my gaze as he stood up and the butterflies in my stomach seemed to spread around my whole body. I was finally going to get my answer. Finally after all this time, I was going to hear how Phineas felt about me.

"Phineas, I—I love you. And, I—I told you this before," My voice was shaking, and I was grabbing at my long black hair as I talked. "You never gave me an answer and I was wondering if you could t-tell me how you feel. I—I love you, and I can't st-stand living without knowing your answer. Good or bad, I don't care. Please—Please tell me." My crush of many years was leaning against the counter and looking at me like he was about to cry.

"Do you mean that, Isabella?" He whispered. "I want to tell you everything, but I want to make sure you **really** want to know. You may not like it." Tears rushed into my eyes, but I closed them.

"G-good or bad, I want to know, Phineas. P-please tell me." Phineas stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand, cupping between both of his.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to give you an answer, Isabella. I was afraid of telling you." My face was heating up from his hands on mine and I tried to listen to him without my day dreams ruining everything again. "I'm sorry, Isabella, but I can't return your feelings. I'm in love with someone else."

It felt like the floor fell out beneath me, and someone had punched me in the stomach simultaneously. The tears I had been holding in gushed out and streamed down my cheeks.

"I—I see," I managed to choke out. I had wanted to be with Phineas for over seven years. All those years seemed to break into tiny pieces in front of my very eyes. I tried to hold it in, but my chest was starting to spasm from the sobs.

"Isabella," Phineas whispered. "I'm so sorry." That did it, and I started to cry so loud, that my voice cracked. I didn't want to, because deep down, I knew Phineas couldn't help it if he didn't return my feelings. It just hurt so bad!

"I'm s-s-sorry!" I said between sobs. "I'm sorry I—I'm crying! It's n-not your fault, I just—It just—I don't—" Phineas wrapped an arm around me and wiped one of my tears away. My breath was caught in my throat. "C-can I know w-who you l-like, Phineas? Sh-she better l-love you t-too." He sighed and tightened his grip on me.

"**He** loves me very much." My jaw dropped as more tears fell from my eyes. "This is why I was so afraid to tell you. I shouldn't have left you hanging, Isabella, but I wasn't sure how you would react to my—my bisexuality." I didn't answer and continued to cry silently. Neither of us talked for a very long time. The silence buzzed in my ears as I cried. "Are you mad?" Phineas whispered.

"N-no," I said and tried to wipe away my tears. "I just—C-can I know who h-**he** is?"

"It's Ferb," he said quietly. "I'm in love with Ferb." I shut my eyes tight and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I should have seen the signs. Y-you can come in, F-ferb." I heard footsteps as the British brother walked into the kitchen. I met his eyes and he gave me a pained look.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," he said.

"D-don't be. I—I understand. You l-love who you love." Ferb smiled sadly and wiped one of my tears away like Phineas had.

"Stop it. We just broke your heart. Don't act like it's ok. I know it's not."

"Th-that may be true, b-but you c-can't change who you love. A-and as long as Phineas is happy, I think I'll be able—be able t-to accept it." I hid my face in my hands and broke away from Phineas' grip. I stared at the two standing side by side through my fingers. "S-so be happy and in l-love, Phineas."

"Isabella," he whispered.

"It's o-ok, Phineas. I love y-you, but I can't ch-change your feelings! Don't w-worry about me." My voice broke as I talked. "I'll g-go home. It'd be b-bad if your mom came home and s-saw me like this."

"Isabella... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I don't want you out of my life—"

"And I w-won't be," I whispered. "J-just give me time, ok? Because I've loved y-you for years and..."

I trailed off as everything continued to sink in. I would never get to be embraced in Phineas' arms. Never hear him tell me that he loves me. Phineas would never be mine. More tears fell.

I didn't **feel** myself walk towards him and wrap my arms around his waist. But I **did** hear myself apologize to Ferb. And I **did** feel myself press my lips against Phineas' own. I kissed him as hard as I could. I didn't **ever** want to break away. But right before I did, I swear I felt him softly return the kiss.

"Forgive me," I said quietly. Ferb had turned his face away and closed his eyes. He nodded awkwardly in understanding. "I have to g-go. G-good bye, Phineas. G-good bye, Ferb."

I ran as fast as I could out of the house and the whole way home.

My friends were waiting for me. I met them with tears streaming down my face, and they all hugged me tight. Many offered to go over and beat Phineas up for me. I only shook my head and cried harder.

"Why, Isabella? What happened?" Katie asked.

"He's already i-in love. I c-can't change th-that."

"What? He could have told you earlier!"

"H-he was afraid to. He didn't want to b-break my heart." Holly handed me a box of tissues and Gretchen handed me chocolate. God bless those girls.

"I don't understand," Gretchen whispered as I cried in her arms. "That future that you told us about where you were married to him. What happened to that?"

"I don't know," I cried and clenched her shirt.

"It was like you two were fated to be together!" Milly said, tearing up as well. I paused to wipe my face and sighed heavily.

"Fate isn't good enough, girls," I whispered. "You need love, too."

Fin


	4. Time Flies

**A/N: **I... don't know what to say, really. This is the final—yes, **final—**chapter of "Gonna Be All Right." I can't decide if I hate it or love it... Um... Yeah. I'll get back to you on that.  
Also, **no**, this Chapter doesn't take place on Valentines Day just because I'm writing this in February. If you look closely at all of the previous chapters, they go in three month intervals. I planned Part 4 to take place in February a long time ago. It would have been neat if I could have posted this on Valentines though, but it didn't work out.  
Anyway, **thank you so much** to everyone who has read "Gonna Be All Right" and enjoy the final chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb, and I am not making any profit from writing this.

**Time Flies**

He hadn't remembered what day it was until Candace came bursting through the door. Phineas and Ferb had been sitting in the kitchen looking over old blueprints when their sister ran past frantically. The two exchanged glances, and rolled their eyes.

"What is Candace doing home? She shouldn't have any time off yet and—oh," He said, leaning back in his chair. "It's Valentines Day, isn't it?" Ferb flipped open his phone to check and gave a simple nod. Phineas absently blew some hair out of his eyes. "I completely forgot."

"Time flies," His brother agreed. Candace screamed shrilly from upstairs and Phineas winced.

"Candace?" He called. "What is it?"

"My curling iron! Mom borrowed it last week and I don't know where she put it! And that dress! I didn't bring that dress with me to my dorm! Where is it?" He could hear numerous crashes and bumps. His sister was probably tearing apart the whole upper level.

"Date with Jeremy tonight, I assume," Ferb mumbled. "The curling iron is probably jammed in mum's makeup drawer in the loo. I have no idea where her dress is, though." Phineas nodded.

"Check the makeup drawer, Candace!" He shouted and heard her dash into the bathroom to look for it. The red head chuckled. "You'd think she'd be more casual about these things. They've been together for years."

"Well, these type of things are really important to her," Ferb said and gently put a hand on his step-brother's shoulder. "What about you? Want to do anything?" Phineas turned back to him and cocked a brow.

"For Valentines Day?" He asked, and Ferb shrugged in return. "Hm, sure. Why not? Got anything in mind?"

"Well... if we wanted to go out to eat, it's probably a tad late for reservations," He said.

"We've already seen all the movies we wanted in theaters," Phineas added.

"All the new movies this week are chick flicks anyway," Ferb commented and leaned back in his chair. Phineas gave a thoughtful hum.

"I suppose we could **build** a restaurant or theater, but then we'd have to manage it."

"Besides, we've been there, done that," the green haired brother said with a smirk. Phineas laughed and agreed wholeheartedly.

A silence filled the room, occasionally interrupted by Candace upstairs. Valentines Day had completely sneaked up on them, it seemed. He should have noticed with all the girls in school freaking out about it, but it hadn't clicked in his mind for some reason. The holiday had even fallen on a Saturday. A perfect set up. Of all days to forget, it had to be February 14th. Phineas mentally kicked himself.

"I," Ferb started quietly and Phineas jumped at his voice. "I could cook something. For us to eat here, if you want." No objections there. Ferb was one hell of a cook. He smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

T-shirt and jeans? Dress pants and shirt? Casual? Formal? Phineas pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

_'I shouldn't be making such a big deal about this,'_ he thought as he snatched a t-shirt from his closet. _'Or should I?' _He threw the t-shirt back. Whipping out his phone, he dialed Isabella's number.

"Hi, Phineas," She answered. "What's up?"

"Casual or formal?" Phineas blurted out.

"What?"

"Ah, um, c-casual or formal," He said again. "I wanted your opinion." Isabella giggled on the other end.

"Are you doing something with Ferb?"

"Yeah, we're, um, going out to eat, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Ferb's making dinner here, but I think it's gonna be sorta, uh, romantic, or something." Phineas leaned against the wall, not believing he was actually asking for advice on what he should **wear **to see **Ferb** of all people.

"Hm... casual or formal," Isabella said absently. "How about both?"

"Both?" He asked, eye brows shooting up.

"Yeah, like, casual-formal. Jeans and a dress shirt or something like that. Not dressed down or too over the top." Phineas thought it over and finally nodded, even though Isabella couldn't see it.

"That sounds good. Thank you, Isabella." She laughed.

"No problem. Glad I could help. Tell me how it goes for you, ok?"

"Yeah, all right," Phineas said. "Talk to you later."

"Bye!" He snapped his phone shut and dug through his closet for a nice shirt. It was nearing dinner time, and he could smell Ferb's cooking from their room. Grabbing a simple, white dress shirt, he slipped it on, not bothering to button it yet. Scanning his dresser, he clicked his tongue when he found what he was looking for.

_'I can't believe I'm using cologne,' _He thought. _'Is cologne too over the top?' _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car come into the driveway. His parents were off on a "romantic weekend" so it had to be Jeremy to pick up Candace.

"Candace!" He called, and was answered with a scream.

"Is he here? Oh my god, I'm not ready yet! Phineas! Go stall him! Please!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he went downstairs. Almost tripping over Perry on his way over, he made his way to the front door.

"You're not the only one getting ready," He muttered with a sigh and opened the door before the bell even rang. As suspected, Jeremy Johnson was walking up to the door and seemed slightly surprised when it opened for him.

"Oh, hi, Phineas," He said and laughed. "I'm here to pick up Candace, but I'm guessing since you answered she's not ready." Phineas chuckled and shook his head.

"No, she's not. Come on in, though. I don't think she'll be too long." He closed the door behind Jeremy and looked over the tux he was wearing. "Uh, nice suit," He said quietly and glanced down at his clothes again. Too casual?

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Jeremy laughed. "I'm taking Candace to a new restaurant downtown. It's really fancy, so, y'know." The older man turned to Phineas. "What about you? Looks like you're going out tonight too. Got a date?" The red head chuckled nervously and shook his head.

"N-no... No, I'm not going anywhere." Jeremy raised his eyebrows as they walked into the dining room area.

"Really? Huh. Well, I guess today's just an ordinary day to you, huh?" Phineas shrugged, trying to appear casual.

"Yeah, pretty much." He glanced over to the kitchen where Ferb was cooking. His step-brother, to Phineas' relief, was dressed similar to him. Jeans and a nice shirt. He was bobbing his head, and Phineas noticed Ferb was listening to music on his iPod.

"Mmm, whatever your brother's cooking, it smells good," Jeremy said and sat down at the table as he waited for Candace. Phineas nodded in agreement and walked over to see what it was. He tapped Ferb on the shoulder and pulled out one of his ear-buds. Before he could ask though, Ferb turned to him and smiled. Wrapping and arm around Phineas' waist, he leaned in and kissed him deeply. Ferb put his other hand behind Phineas' neck, pulling him even closer, if such a thing was possible. He returned the kiss, but was all too aware of Jeremy watching them.

_'Here we go again,' _Phineas thought bitterly. When Ferb pulled away he smiled and brushed some hair out of his brother's face.

"Well, don't you look nice," He commented. Phineas couldn't help but blush at that, but shook his head irritably. He had more pressing matters to deal with. He glanced nervously towards the table.

"Uh, Jeremy, I—about this—uh, Ferb and I—"

"Are together," Jeremy finished. "I thought so."

"What?" Phineas exclaimed, his jaw dropping. Jeremy held his hands up protectively.

"Candace didn't tell me, if that's what you're thinking! I was never one hundred percent sure or anything, I just kinda, uh, picked up a few hints here and there and thought maybe you had something going on, I guess." Phineas stood almost frozen in place from shock. Ferb stood beside him, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Holy hell, man," Phineas said. "You're really observant. Or are we just really obvious?" Jeremy and Ferb both shrugged at the question.

"Well, anyway, I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, Jeremy. I'm sorry you had to find out like that, and I'm, uh, sorry I lied about not having plans."

"Ha ha, that's okay, Phineas. I understand that you wanted to keep it a secret."

"He would have found out tonight anyway," Ferb said and smiled wide. "Because he's joining the family in a couple of hours." Jeremy's mouth dropped open and Phineas' face lit up.

"Are you proposing tonight?" He asked excitedly and Jeremy made a loud "shushing" noise.

"Yes, I am, but... how'd you know that, Ferb?" Jeremy asked and Ferb smiled even wider.

"Well, you've seemed a bit more nervous around her lately, and for future reference, Stacy's a gossip. She hasn't said a **thing** to Candace, but even my grandparents in England know that you bought the ring about a two months ago." Phineas laughed as Jeremy did a face palm.

"She was the only one who's opinion I trusted on the ring!" He moaned. "Are you sure Candace doesn't know?"

"I promise you, my sister is as oblivious as always," Phineas said. "And you have nothing to worry about. She'll probably scream in surprise and cry with joy, and there's no doubt she'll say 'yes.' It'd be her dream come true."

"I can't help but be nervous, even though I know you're probably right," Jeremy sighed. "I can't believe I'm proposing on Valentines Day. That's kinda corny isn't it?"

"Believe me, it's that kind of romantic corny that will sweep Candace off her feet," Ferb said with a chuckle. Phineas laughed and wrapped an arm around Ferb's waist.

"Corny, Ferb? Is that so?" He asked sarcastically.

"Corny, but apparently effective," Ferb joked. Jeremy looked between the two with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, today is our one year anniversary," Phineas explained, noticing his confusion. Jeremy stood up and walked over by them.

"Wow, congratulations," He said and clapped the brothers both on the back. "Valentines Day, huh?"

"Ha ha, yeah," The red head chuckled. "I assure you, that part was accidental. We didn't realize it was Valentines at first."

"We figured it out the next day," Ferb said with a laugh. Phineas glanced in Jeremy's direction and smiled. What an easy-going reaction he had to the whole thing. He sighed and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"God, I can't believe it's been a year already, Ferb."

"I know," He said. "A lot has happened, though." Phineas nodded, remembering all the joy and pain that had come in the past twelve months. What between his parents and Isabella, sometimes his relationship seemed to do more harm then good. But he wouldn't trade it for the world because Ferb meant everything to Phineas, no matter how cliché it sounded.

"I understand," Jeremy laughed and placed a hand on Phineas' shoulder. "I still can't believe I'm standing here about to propose to your sister. There will be hard times, but trust me, you guys will be fine. I know it."

"Thanks, bro," Phineas said. "I can call you that, right?" Jeremy rolled his eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Not until your sister says answers 'yes' tonight."

"Jeremy! I'm ready!" Candace called as she ran down the stairs and practically tackled her boyfriend into a hug. Their future brother-in-law winked at them and led Candace out for her romantic evening. Ferb turned back to the stove, checking on the food to make sure it was still doing all right.

"What are we having?" Phineas asked as he planted small kisses to his step-brother's neck. Ferb shivered.

"Pasta," He whispered.

"Sounds good," Phineas answered and leaned against his brother. "Think he's right? Think we'll really be all right? This year, as fast as it went, so much happened." Ferb turned around and pulled Phineas into a tight hug.

"Time flies. We'll get through it. **Whatever** happens, we'll get through it. And then we'll look back, year after year, like this one, and say proudly that we didn't give up. And then I'll kiss you, like this," They shared a soft kiss. Phineas closed his eyes and sighed, burying his face into Ferb's neck.

"Time flies, huh?"

"Yes. We'll make it."

"Yes. Yes we will. Because I love you."

"And I love you. Happy Anniversary, Phineas."

"Happy Valentines Day, Ferb."

Fin


	5. First Extra Drabble

**A/N:** Hello, again. It's been a while, huh? This is the first of three extra drabbles I wrote for "Gonna Be All Right." I've actually had them done for a while now, but kept postponing uploading them because I'm a lazy ass.  
Anyway, this first drabble takes place after Isabella confessed to Phineas the first time, as seen in Chapter Three: Fate Isn't Good Enough.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I am merely a fan and do not make any profit from writing this.

**One — February **

He touched her cheek softly, and ran. Ran through the living room, down the hall, and out the front door. He wasn't even sure if it had shut all the way, but he didn't care. His feet pounded against the salt covered pavement as he booked it back to his own house. Phineas Flynn ran down the street as fast as his legs would carry him. The cold, winter air made his lungs sting.

Nothing made sense. Isabella loved him? He couldn't answer her? Why couldn't he answer her? Why did he feel so unsure? Why was his stomach twisting into a painful knot at the thought of it all? It had to be _that_. He felt tears fill his eyes. Clenching his fists, Phineas ran faster.

Nearly colliding with his front door, he managed to grab the handle and swing it open just in time. Ignoring his mother's greeting, he kicked off his shoes and shot up the stairs. He needed to be alone—to sit and try to think it all through. He couldn't tell anyone. This was something that Phineas needed to try and solve himself. He needed...

He needed to talk to Ferb. Phineas _couldn't _do this alone, no matter what he tried to tell himself. He stopped quickly in front of his bedroom door and knocked. It was hard to be alone when he shared his room, anyway.

"Ferb?" He asked, voice cracking slightly because of his tight throat. The door opened, and his step-brother stood in door frame.

"It wasn't locked, Phi—" He was cut off by a tear that had managed to slip from Phineas' eye. The red-head wiped it away quickly, acting as if he was scratching his face, but he knew his brother didn't buy it. Ferb stepped aside for his brother and walked over to sit next to him on the floor. He didn't say a word, he just waited. With a shuddering breath, Phineas began to speak.

"Isabella—uh—Isabella confessed that she—er—loves me." Ferb ventured a glance to his brother.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Took her long enough," Ferb mumbled and sighed. "So, how do you feel about that?" Phineas pulled his knees up to chest and moaned.

"I don't know! I mean, I guess, she's... pretty. And cute. But I don't—"

"Phineas, you're not _obligated_ to date her, you realize this, right?"

"Yes, I know, Ferb, but it's just—I don't—ahgh, I don't even know! _Why_ don't I want to? _Why_ don't I feel anything more towards her than friendship? _Why_ am I not attracted to her? It's like, she's perfect or something, but I can't acknowledge it for some reason!" Ferb's brows knitted together and he tilted his head to look his brother in the eyes.

"Perfect?"

"Uh, I mean," Phineas leaned his head back against the bed. "Now that I look back, it just seems like everyone has been waiting for us to get together like we're this fairy tale prince and princess. I never noticed it before, but now I do, and—and Ferb, I'm just not interested!" He threw his arms in the air dramatically. "I don't have any desire to go out and date a girl! But now I feel like—like I'm supposed to—"

"Drop it all and date her?" Ferb asked. "Only you can make that decision, you know. To hell with what everyone thinks. If you're not ready to date, you don't have to. If you aren't interested in Isabella, you _shouldn't_ date her. You should find a girl you want. It's not rocket science, Phin." Phineas smiled at his brother.

"I wish it were," The red head whispered. "Then I could understand it all." Ferb cocked a brow and waited for his brother to explain himself. When silence continued to fill the air, he decided to bite.

"What do you mean?" Ferb asked. Phineas stiffened slightly and felt his throat tighten again.

"What... what if I'm just not interested in general? What if this whole thing just doesn't—uh—really do it for me?" His voice was soft, and Ferb had to lean closer to him to hear correctly. He placed a hand on his step-brother's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"It's like I said, Phin. Then you just wait. If you're not ready to date, then—"

"No!" Phineas said, cutting his brother off. "No. I mean, what if I'm just not... not _attracted_ to it? Wh-what if I'm more interested in what I already have right _now_?" Ferb blinked in confusion and tilted his head to try and meet the red-head's gaze. His brother was speaking in riddles. He could usually read between the lines pretty well, but Ferb needed to see his eyes. He need to make sure he understood for certain what his brother was saying.

They were filling with tears again. Phineas looked scared, like a child who had just said something he shouldn't have.

"Phineas," Ferb said quietly and scooted over to face his brother completely. "Are you...?" The question hung in the air, but both knew exactly what the green-haired teen had meant. Phineas took a shaky breath and nodded.

"I think so, yes," He whispered. In a flash, strong arms flung themselves around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Phineas had gasped in surprise as his brother embraced him, but the tears in his eyes quickly streamed down his face in relief. His brother wasn't angry. His brother loved him, no matter what. And it felt wonderful.

"That's fine," Ferb whispered. "That's perfectly fine."


	6. Second Extra Drabble

**A/N: **Hello again. Here's the Second Extra Drabble for "Gonna Be All Right."  
This one takes place maybe a week or two after Chapter Two: Shaking Hands.  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb and I am not making profit from writing this.

**Two — August **

It had been almost two weeks, but Linda Flynn was still in a state of shock. She could barely look at her sons without tearing up and having to leave the room. Lawrence seemed to have accepted it quite well, much to her disbelief.

She could see the way they looked at her whenever she left them. Hurt, abandoned, and scared. Her boys—her babies—feeling so awful, and there was nothing she could do about it, because Linda knew _she_ was the one causing it. But how was she supposed to react? How could they expect her to just _go_ with it all?

Linda clenched her sheets until her knuckles were white. Why was she the "bad guy" for being _worried_ about her sons? Tears slipped from her eyes and she sniffed loudly as her throat tightened.

"Linda, darling?" Lawrence looked over at her from his side of the bed. Closing his book, he put an arm around his wife and pulled her closer. "Linda, darling, what is it?"

"I—I've failed as a p-parent, Lawrence," She sobbed. "I've failed our sons, haven't I?"

"No, darling, of course not! How could you think such a thing?"

"But Lawrence, I d-don't understand it. How can I just st-stand by and watch this? W-what if they—they break up? They're b-brothers, it's not like they can a-avoid each other and—and if that happened, i-it would t-tear the family apart and—Lawrence, I've failed as a m-mother. How could I let this happen to our family?" Lawrence bit his lip. He had to approach this carefully.

"Darling, I understand your concern. You think I didn't feel it too? But, I think there's one thing we both need to remember. Relationships—whether they be sibling, friendships, or beyond—will always have rough times." He tightened his grip on Linda's shoulder and she nodded slowly. "But, Linda, I think that they can make it. You know why?"

"Why, Lawrence?" Linda asked quietly.

"Do you remember when we were talking to them the night we found out and Phineas was finally at a loss for what to say? And how Ferb took over, talking so strong and not letting anyone interrupt him for once?"

"Yes," She answered. "I remember."

"That's when I knew it wasn't some joke or misunderstanding, Linda. Our boys are in love, and they can beat the odds."

"But Honey," She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks again. "I still feel like a failure. What type of brothers grow up together, seeing each other as friends and not as related? How is that supposed to make me feel? They never saw each other as brothers, Lawrence!"

"No, Darling. They never saw each other as brothers. They saw something more," He whispered and kissed her on the cheek softly. "It might sting to hear that as a parent, but I think we should be proud that we helped lead our boys to their soul mates."

"We led them...?" Linda whispered as her husband wiped away her tears.

"Do you understand now, Darling? As parents we didn't just give them the love of a family, we helped them find true love."

Silence set in as Linda absorbed everything she had just heard. Her boys—soul mates? Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered them over the years. The two were practically glued at the hip. Made for each other. It made sense. Sighing heavily, she took her husband's hand in her own.

"I u-understand," she said shakily, throat still thick from her tears. "Honey?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think i-if we hadn't gotten married t-they wouldn't have f-found each other?" Lawrence chuckled at his wife's question.

"Oh, come now, Darling. This is Phineas and Ferb we're talking about. I think those two would have found each other even if it meant searching the stars."


	7. Third Extra Drabble

**A/N:** All right, here it is. The Third and Final Extra Drabble for Gonna Be All Right. With this, Gonna Be All Right finally ends. For real, this time. I swear. Thank you all for reading!  
This drabble takes place right after Chapter 3: Fate Isn't Good Enough.  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb and I am not making any profit by writing this.

**Three — November **

As Isabella ran out of the house, Phineas slowly raised his hand to touch his lips. She had kissed him. Even though he had rejected her. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding. That kiss had held all the feelings Isabella had kept inside for so long. Even if it had been forced upon him, he couldn't treat it like nothing.

Ferb slowly wrapped his arms around Phineas' waist and rested his chin atop the smaller teen's head. The red head leaned into his partner's touch and closed his eyes. He wondered if this relationship was worth it with all the people it had hurt. He remembered his father's shocked face, his mother's disappointed tears, and Isabella's heart broken sobs.

Phineas felt a pair of lips against his neck and his eyes snapped open. He remembered Ferb's smile, Ferb's laugh, and the feeling of his warmth. Yes, it was worth it.

"Mmn, Ferb," He whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Ferb said and tightened his hug, pulling Phineas even closer. "I know Isabella will be all right, but there's no turning back. Things have changed for good." Phineas flipped himself around to face his boyfriend.

"We crossed the point of no return a long time ago," He wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Ferb's eyes softened and he smiled, making Phineas' heart flutter.

"Neither would I."


End file.
